a. Field of Invention
This application pertains to a case for an electronic portable device, such as a smart phone, tablet or video recorder and the like that has an integral handle. The handle can be selectively extended to allow a person to hold the portable electronic device while taking pictures.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, music players, and the like, have a built in camera that can be used to take still and moving images. Early versions of these types of devices included relatively unsophisticated cameras and images obtained from these cameras were not very high quality. Moreover their optical characteristics were limited so that they could not be used to take close-up pictures.
However recent advances in these cameras lead to tremendous improvements in the quality of images that can be obtained using mobile electronic devices. Moreover, because the devices can now much better close-up pictures, taking pictures of oneself (colloquially known as a ‘selfie’) has become tremendously popular. Most people take such selfies by just holding the device in the palm of the hand at an arm's length. Of course, this position is rather awkward especially since the button for triggering the ‘camera’ is difficult to reach and activate. Alternatively, the picture must be taken using a timer. However, not all phones are equipped with timers and, since the subjects do not know when the picture is going to be taken, they make look away, close their eyes or make an undesirable phase, resulting in unacceptable images.
In addition, auxiliary devices have become available (colloquially known as “selfie sticks”), that are telescopically extendible, like an umbrella or a monopod with one end adapted to receive and hold an electronic device while taking “selfies.”. However these types of auxiliary devices are still difficult to use, especially if the electronic mobile device is relatively heavy. Moreover, the auxiliary device has to be packed and carried separately and assembled and extended before each use. Alternatively, the mobile electronic device and the auxiliary arm can be carried together between the taking of images. Of course, this latter combination defeats the whole purpose of having a small, light, pocketable electronic device in the first place.